petrafandomcom-20200214-history
Captured in Time and Space
Captured In Time and Space is the first live album from Christian rock band Petra. The album was recorded during three separate performances of the band in Tennessee and South Carolina during their 1985 tour, and it was released in June 1986 by Star Song Records. It is the last album to feature lead singer Greg X. Volz and the last one to be produced by longtime producer Jonathan David Brown. Album history Captured in Time and Space was recorded during the Beat the System tour in 1985. The live album features excerpts from the following three concerts: * November 21, 1985 at the Civic Auditorium in Knoxville, Tennessee * November 22, 1985 at the Memorial Auditorium in Greenville, South Carolina * November 23, 1985 at the Township Auditorium in Columbia, South Carolina The album was produced and recorded by Jonathan David Brown. Remote recording facilities were provided by Reelsound Recording Company in Austin, Texas. Brown was assisted in the recording and set-up by Malcolm Harper, Mason Harlow, and Gordon Garrison. The live performances were re-recorded at Fireside Studios in Nashville, Tennessee, and re-mixed at Mama Jo's Recording Studio in North Hollywood, California with the assistance of Todd Van Etten. Editing of the album took place in Rivendell Recorders in Pasadena, Texas, with thanks to Chuck Sugar, Bret Hurst, and Steve Dady. Like their previous records, Captured in Time and Space was mastered by Steve Hall at Future Disc Systems. The cover artwork featured a return to the flying guitar motif that the band had used during three of their previous albums. Track listing All songs written by Bob Hartman, except where noted. #"Beat the System" – 4:46 #"Computer Brains" – 4:01 #"Clean" – 3:02 #"Grave Robber" – 4:24 #"Speak to the Sky" – 4:06 #"Hollow Eyes" – 4:02 #"The Rock Medley" – 5:38 #*"Stand Up" #*"Not by Sight" (John Slick) #*"Judas' Kiss" #"The Mellow Medley" – 5:02 #*"The Coloring Song" (Dave Eden) #*"Road to Zion" (Mike Hudson) #*"More Power to Ya" #John's Solo (John Lawry) – 3:22 #*"Jesus Loves You" #*"The Race" #Bob's Solo – 2:36 #Louie's Solo (Louie Weaver) – 2:38 #"God Gave Rock and Roll to You" (Russ Ballard) – 1:19 #"The Praise Medley – 7:42 #*"Let Everything that Hath Breath" (Greg X. Volz) #*"Without Him We Can Do Nothing" (Volz) #*"Praise Ye the Lord" (Volz) #*"Hallelujah Chorus" (Handel) #"Godpleaser" – 4:50 #"It Is Finished" – 4:05 Personnel Petra * Bob Hartman – Electric guitar, acoustic guitar, synth-guitar * Greg X. Volz – Vocals * Mark Kelly – Bass guitar, keyboard bass * Louie Weaver – Acoustic and electronic drums * John Lawry – Keyboards Recording and production * Jonathan David Brown – Producer, engineer * Malcolm Harper – Assistant engineer, set-up crew * Mason Harlow – Assistant engineer, set-up crew * Gordon Garrison – Assistant engineer, set-up crew * Todd Van Etten – Assistant mixer (at Mama Jo's Recording Studio) * Chuck Sugar – Editing * Bret Hurst – Editing * Steve Dady – Editing * Steve Hall – Mastering Art design * Dave Rogers (Rogers-Design) – Art direction * Melvin L. Prueitt (Los Alamos National Laboratory) – Cover illustration * Randy Rogers – Cover concept consultant * Susan Johnson – Back cover and sleeve photography * James Oas – Back cover and sleeve photography * Kevin Thiel – Back cover and sleeve photography * Dean Dixon – Back cover and sleeve photography External links *Captured in Time and Space on Wikipedia Category:Albums Category:Live albums